james_bennettfandomcom-20200214-history
Cash Cab
Cash Cab is a Transmanian game show that broadcast new episodes on TBN 1 from 2006 to 2011. It began airing on January 2006, and broadcast its last episode on November 2011. It is part of the global Cash Cab franchise that originated in the United Kingdom. While the show took place in Rixterri. Contestants who ultimately hailed the Cash Cab were not made aware that they were part of the game until they hired the cab and Bailey informed them of the show and its rules. Rules When the potential contestants enter the cab and state their destination, they are made aware that they are in the Cash Cab as ceiling lights and a fanfare plays inside, accompanied by the host's greeting. While the only rules are given on-camera after the introduction and before asking "Do you want to play?" pertaining to his or her driving and the "three strikes and you're out" rule, the contestants are also informed that once their travelling begins, the cab will not take detours of any kind unless directed by a police officer, stop sign, traffic light or other legal means of diverting traffic. The host offers them the chance to get out of the cab if they do not wish to play, and contestants who choose to play the game must stay in the cab until they reach their destination or get three strikes. For the first three seasons, the first four questions were worth £50 each, the next four questions were worth £100 each, and any question thereafter was worth £200. Beginning with episodes of Season 4 - all of the money values were doubled to £100, £200 and £400. Beginning in the fifth season, some games were designated as Double Ride games, making the question values £200, £400 and £600. Each wrong answer earns the contestant(s) a strike. On the third strike, they forfeit all their winnings and the host will immediately pull over and kick them out of the cab. Once players have exited the Cash Cab, a camera crew from the trailing production van is already on the street waiting to tape their departure. Red Light Challenge When a contestant has won at least £200 or £300 in a normal game - or at least £400 or £600 on a Double Ride - and the cab is forced to stop at a traffic light, the host will announce a Red Light Challenge. He or she reads a question that has multiple correct answers – usually, four to seven – and the passenger(s) have 30 seconds to give those answers; they do not always have to give all of the answers. Since there is no penalty for an incorrect answer, giving all the correct answers in the allotted time is worth £250 – or £500 during Double Ride games – regardless of how many incorrect answers a contestant might also blurt out along the way. The contestant does not receive the extra £250 (or £500) if the 30-second time limit runs out; it is also not counted as a strike, and the contestant doesn't lose any accumulated money. While only one Red Light Challenge is usually played per game, beginning in Season 4 there are multiple Red Light Challenges during certain games – at least two per game – with the second for accumulating at least £1,000. Shout-Outs Contestants have two forms of help known as "Shout-Outs" at their disposal during the game; each can be used only once, and neither may be used on a Red Light Challenge or a Video Bonus. In the Mobile Shout-Out, the contestant makes a phone call to someone they choose by means of a cell phone - either provided by the host - or one belonging to a contestant. The call can take up to a maximum of 15 seconds before the contestant has to give an answer, with the result being either additional money or a strike. The contestant may also elect to use a Street Shout-Out, in which the host immediately pulls the cab to a curb so that anyone on the sidewalk can be asked for help, without any official time limit. A second Street Shout-Out is included on a Double Ride. Video Bonus Should the passenger(s) reach the destination without striking out, the host offers a choice: the option of leaving the cab and keeping the prize money that they have won, or they can stay and try to double their money by risking it all on a Video Bonus question. The host plays a video clip and asks the contestant(s) a single question based on its content. If the question is answered correctly, the contestant(s) win double what they have earned so far, but if they are wrong, they lose all of their money "at the very last moment", as Bailey says, and "leave with nothing but a cab ride". Double Ride Beginning in Season 4, this rarely occurring part of the show happens when randomly selected passengers are able to win double the amount of money of a normal game. The first four questions are worth £100, the second four are worth £200 and the rest until the end of the game are worth £400. The "Red Light Challenge" is worth £500. Category:Game shows Category:2006 Transmanian television series debuts Category:2011 Transmanian television series endings Category:2000s Transmanian television series Category:2010s Transmanian television series